Poisonous Plant
by YamiRisa
Summary: Castiel doesn't understand the thing about mistletoe. Dean/Castiel - Slash.


**Title:** Poisonous Plant  
><strong>Author:<strong> AgentPufferfish  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T-rated  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Castiel doesn't understand the thing about mistletoe. Dean/Castiel - Slash.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own SPN and I never will..

* * *

><p>Castiel still didn't get the whole idea of having a plant, a poisonous plant nonetheless, hanging from the ceiling or from a doorway. When he had asked earlier about why Gabriel wanted to hang those plants - mistletoes as the blue-eyed angel had learned they were called, - Sam had replied his question that it was some kind of a tradition for humans to have mistletoes at Christmas, and something about kissing a person if you stood underneath the plant together with that person.<p>

Still, Castiel still didn't get the whole point of it.

He was standing behind Dean who was right under one of those mistletoes in the doorway to Bobby's kitchen. Meanwhile Castiel tilted his head slightly and looked up at the sprig of the poisonous plant, eyebrows raised in confusion. Since he was standing right behind Dean in the doorway and that the mistletoe hang above them... Castiel tilted his head even more; did it mean that they had to kiss?

"Hey Dean-o! Look up!" Gabriel's teasing voice said from inside the living room where he was currently sitting, leg crossed and sucking happily on a lollipop. He was waiting for Sam to come back from the kitchen where the youngest Winchester, together with Bobby, was working on their small Christmas meal. None of them really wanted to celebrate Christmas, but since they all had the time and where gathered together, then why not just do something about it?

Dean tilted his head back as he looked up. "Is that... a mistletoe?" He asked and looked back at the archangel. Apparently Dean hadn't noticed that Gabriel hung those mistletoes up around every doorway and in every ceiling around Bobby's house.

The playful smirk on Gabriel's face widened. "Yup!" He grinned, and for once he took the lollipop out of his mouth as he answered the oldest Winchester child. "And look who's right behind you."

Dean followed Gabriel's words and looked over his shoulder, spotting Castiel who finally had turned his thoughts from the idea of hanging plants around the house to make people kiss each other, to Dean who was currently looking at him with something in his eyes Castiel wasn't sure what was.

"... Well, that's awkward." Dean muttered and turned to look back at Gabriel again, a small hint of embarrassment on his face, but Castiel didn't need to see that, though he was sure the angel didn't understand embarrassment or awkwardness no matter how much human he'd ever been.

Gabriel just grinned, sucking a bit on his red lollipop before saying, "you know what to do, lover-boy!" He grinned again.

Dean sent him a glare. If looks could kill Gabriel would be dead now. "It's a stupid tradition." He growled.

"I like following traditions, dear ol' Dean-o. It's the only good part of you human's crazy idea of Christmas." Gabriel was still grinning like a little child on Christmas eve.

"You only like the tradition 'cause it gives you an excuse to kiss Sam," Dean said, eyes angry. Even though Gabriel had proven himself worthy of their trust, that he was on their side now, Dean still didn't like the fact that his brother was dating that stupid, annoying archangel who had killed him over hundred times.

"True, true." Gabriel began sucking on his lollipop again, eyes never leaving Dean's as if he tried to use his angel mojo to make Dean kiss Castiel.

Behind the hunter Castiel was still looking at him. His gaze burning into Dean's neck, then shifting to the poisonous plants above them and then back at Dean's neck. For a moment he actually hesitated, but he then grabbed Dean's arm and made the hunter turn around by using his inhuman strength.

Blue eyes met with green.

Before Dean could say, ask or do anything at all Castiel had already pulled the hunter down to press a quick, chaste kiss to the hunter's lips.

As Dean stared at him in shock (and slight horror), Castiel smiled. "I think we should follow the traditions, Dean." He said, watching as the horror on the hunter's face disappeared and suddenly a red color appeared on those cheeks of Dean's.

Tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion Castiel kept staring into Dean's green eyes. "Is something wrong, Dean?"

One of Dean's hands flew up to his face, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say or do. Cass had just kissed him for fucks sake! Gulping Dean excused himself for a moment and disappeared out of both angel's sight.

Castiel turned to look at Gabriel. "Did I do something wrong?"

He got a laughter from the archangel. "Hilarious!" Gabriel managed to say between his furious laughter.

It only let Castiel to more confusion.

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


End file.
